Tasha Kirk
by Kjrs
Summary: Reincarnation and crossover fic. Can you imagine what life would have been like for Jim if his twin sister was Tsunade's second incarnation?
1. The younger years

**Tasha Kirk**

Summary: Reincarnation and crossover fic. Can you imagine what life would have been like for Jim if his twin sister was Tsunade's second incarnation?

Category: Naruto/Star Trek: 2009 crossover

Genres: Family/Adventure

Main characters: Tsunade, Jim Kirk

Story type: Crossover

Author: Krjs

Author's Note:  Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _**'A Naruto and Star Trek: 2009 crossover? Is she nuts?'**_ And you're right, I am nuts. But I couldn't resist the plot bunny. (_Seriously, do you know how scary they get when you ignore them too long? My plot bunny somehow managed to find a chainsaw and threatened to kill me with it if I didn't write this._) I had a hell of a time trying to choose which character from Naruto would fit in well enough in the Star Trek alternate universe made in the movie (_or even just fucking Star Trek universe in general_) and I toyed with putting the other main characters, like having Naruto be reborn as Jim, or having Jim rescue Sakura in Iowa and having her become his faithful guardian, hell, I even thought to put Ino instead as his twin but I then imagined what it would have been like if Tsunade heard about Jim cheating in the test and how she would react (_I'll give you a hint: a desk was thrown at Jim's vicinity in my imagination_) and I laughed myself silly because of it so I decided to go with it.

So here we are. Let's have some fun, shall we?

**Chapter 1**

**The younger years**

"**JAMES!**"

BANG

The front door opened and was now barely hanging onto its hinges as a young blonde girl stomped into the house that she shared with her brothers, one of which was the main reason for her ire.

"What were you thinking, driving Fred's car off the cliff? You could have _killed_ yourself!"

"Welcome home Tasha."

"Don't you 'welcome home Tasha' me! Do you know how _worried_ we were when we didn't find you home after school?"

"She's right, you know. She almost tore down the house, _again_, looking for you," was said by older male voice, slightly muffled because it was Sam trying to talk through a yawn as he came downstairs in his pajamas.

"Oh and you're any better, _Mr. Mom_?"

He blushed as he retorted, "I'm not the one who threw Fred out the window when he said, _'Let him die. Just one less mouth to feed.'_ "

"You wanted to do it too and don't pretend you didn't."

His blush only intensified as he snapped, "Shut up."

"You _really_ threw him out the window?"

"Out the window and almost made him die from a car crash," quipped Sam again in a rather flippant voice as he pulled out a box of orange juice from the refrigerator, with tawny eyes glaring daggers at his back.

"Aw man! I wish I saw that!"

The tawny irises switched from Sam to Jim, _still_ glaring daggers. "If it wasn't for your crazy stunt it wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Oh come on Tasha, you've wanted to get back at that jerk for ages and you know it. I just gave you the excuse to do so. Shouldn't you be thankful to me?" He even gave his best puppy eyes at her. The dagger-glaring did not let up in the least.

"I'm only thankful to _God_ that he somehow managed to keep you from killing yourself. Right now all I want to do is strangle you for your stupidity."

"Aw, you don't mean that."

The daggers turned into _swords_ at those words. "Yes, yes I do."

"No, no you don't. I'm your twin. You can't possibly hate me that much."

Her eyes softened as she whispered, "You're right." She came up to him only to sweep him in a literally bone-crushing hug. (_It was miraculous that it wasn't his ribs that cracked…__**this time**__._) "Don't **ever** scare me like that again, you hear me Jim?"

"Yes…Tasha? I…can't…breathe…" He wheezed out with a lot of effort through squashed lungs, and she let go of him in a hurry, leaving him to slide to the floor gasping for breathe and apologizing profusely.

"Careful there Tasha, wouldn't want him to die from one of your legendary bear hugs when he just barely avoided death."

The tawny dagger-eyes came back with force, all of it trained at a smiling Sam. His grin only widened in response. It always amused him how easy it was to irk his little sister. Ever since their mother had married that man and left them in his less-than-stellar care Tasha suppresses her feelings to clearly unhealthy levels and her only concern was to keep her twin brother from his abuses, having more than once taken Frank on very unfair brawls and breaking various items in the house with his hefty bulk when he was inebriated and had tried to physically abuse either one of her beloved brothers.

Though she was a lithe little girl, she had monstrous strength and an alarmingly short temper that had made her infamous in Iowa, and even men twice her size steer clear of her, many of them having been on the wrong side of her fist. Sam and Jim always wondered where she got her strength from, formulating theories as to where could possibly have inherited them from. They'd even checked their family tree to see if they had a Vulcan in the family they never knew of, because that would certainly explain a lot. Much to their disappointment (_and Tasha's secret relief_) their search came to naught, though they did find out that they had a Romulan as a twice removed great aunt on their mother's side to their clear surprise which explained much, in their opinion at least.

*彡

Tasha herself knew the truth however.

At night she dreamed, and in her dreams she lived in a world so very different from this one.

A world where _shinobi_ ran rampant and wars were fought using powers and weapons that no one in this world could ever have imagined. She dreamt of being one of them, being a _kunoichi_ and a legendary one at that, legendary for her strength, and her healing prowess. She could cure poisons that were previously unknown throughout the medical world, could make craters with a mere punch, summon slugs that could spit acidic slime at her enemies and even has managed to find a way to regenerate body cells to the extent that she could even recreate any and all organs and tissues in her body with the technique.

But despite all of her prowess in the battlefield and in the medical world she lived a life of filled with death. Her grandfather and grand uncle were both great leaders of her home, and both sacrificed themselves for the good of the village. Her younger brother and her fiancée also were taken away from her because of a war. She herself was an active _shinobi_ in the times of war, and she witnessed the death of her beloved while having done all in her immense medical skills she could to save him. She lost her faith after that, and her life was bleak and long until a young man with an eerie similarity to her younger brother came into her life and convinced her to become a leader herself, but in her heart she knew that she only took up the mantle because she wanted to make sure that the boy would live long enough to take his rightful place as the Fire Shadow.

The dreams showed her much and it explained much about her that would have previously left her perplexed. She inherited her strength from her grandfather, and possibly some of her skills from her clan. It explained why she was so protective of her brothers and quite clearly explained why she healed from all wounds so easily and how she could easily defeat any and all (_well, almost all, that Nagato was real __pain__ in her neck_) that would go against her in battle.

She also knew that neither of her brothers would believe her if she told them so, and left them to their ridiculous and sometimes hilarious theories about her abilities. She was rather relieved to find that they only knew about her monstrous strength. She had no idea how to explain to them that instead of always coming out of a battle victorious with not a scratch; the truth was that any all injuries would be healed by the time that battle was over.

*彡

She had gone into mother-hen mode, as Jim and Sam had dubbed it, and proceeded to herd Jim into his room while berating him about his newest irresponsible stunt, with plenty of punches and insults ringing in his ears as he went up the stairs with her.

Sam could only shake his head as he proceeded to eat his breakfast. '_Just another day in the Kirk household_', was the thought that flitted through his head before he proceeded with the rest of the day ignoring the various antics of his two younger twin siblings, though this event was never far from his thoughts since that day thereafter.


	2. Adolescence

**Chapter 2**

**Adolescence**

Tasha is worried, as she normally is these days. Her idiot of a brother has once again found a way to make _another_ alien that was more than twice his size _and_ his match and somehow managed to goad him into a bar fight. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd already beaten up and bruised, _she'd_ beat him up for his stupidity.

"What were you thinking? You could have died!"  
"That's a familiar line."  
"Don't get snippy with me mister. _I'm_ the one healing you."  
"Can we _please_ skip the lecture and just get to the healing part?"  
"No. You're just lucky that they gave you enough bruises to make me rethink my idea of beating you up myself."

Jim visibly flinched at those words. Tasha would always make him wake up at dawn to 'train' him, which mostly consist of her throwing things of ridiculous size (_where __**does**__ she keep getting those boulders anyway?_) at him to teach him how to evade, which is then followed by a spar where he tries not to get crushed by her awe inspiring and fear inducing strength. Now that he's been beaten up too badly for the normal training regime she's going to make him learn new _kata_ instead, ones that are more than likely going to make him bend in ways that he'd never have been able to imagine being able to do before. And that's only for starters. She's going to make him destroy things with one punch, _one punch_, starting with a cement wall and moving on to bigger and even harder items.

Well, there are a few good things that come out of Tasha's ridiculously hard training regime. Jim can honestly boast that he has the stamina of a Klingon, can break 5 cement blocks with a punch and he's faster than any hovercraft on Earth.

Not that he does anymore mind you. No one believed him the first time around and his sister beat him up for being an idiot after the fact.

"Tomorrow we'll be doing a light training for only an hour. Count yourself lucky that I'm going easy on you."  
"I'll count myself lucky if I somehow manage to survive."  
"That's good attitude to have."  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"I know brat."  
"Then what –"  
"You better remember those words tomorrow; because they'll be the only reason you'll live."

His gulp was audible even from where Sam was standing, just outside the living room as he listened on in bemused exasperation. Only his twin siblings could talk like that and sound like they're talking about the weather. The Kirk household has certainly become livelier with the addition of those two. Around these parts of Iowa they were well known as the 'golden Kirk twins' who were both as deadly as they were beautiful. The beautiful female half of the twins was as strong as a Romulan (_at least that's what is whispered through the grapevine courtesy of a certain older brother_) while the brother was as charismatic as he was fast. Alone they were more than a match for any who would dare to fight them but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

As a matter of fact, it was because of them that Frank _finally_ left the Kirk family, in an ambulance. Once Jim trained enough to confidently fight against him with his sister he didn't stand a chance. Sam caught it all in a holovid and made a good amount of credits off it, selling it to interested parties, with a few changes added in, of course. He's not going to jeopardize the newly formed peace in the Kirk household in the name of material wealth. There's that, and there's the fact that they would _both_ beat him up if they ever found out about it.

However, that left them in a bit of a pickle. Since neither twin was old enough to be left alone by law he had to stay and become their legal guardian. Both of them would argue that they were more than strong enough to take care of themselves, but Sam was able to convince Tasha that even though they maybe strong physically they had no power politically and their monetary status wasn't in the best shape either, because Frank would always drink himself unconscious using the money that their absentee mother had put away for them, that in light of all this it would be in their best interests to agree to him being their legal guardian but in return he promised them that he leave them to their own devices for everything else in their life that's not connected to the law or to money.

All in all, it was a good compromise. All he had to do was make enough credits for them to have a roof over their heads and they can do whatever they want otherwise.

"There, I'm all done."

Sam was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Tasha's voice, relief and a hint of irritation was clear her words. Jim stood and stretched out his stiff muscles as Tasha gave her usual spiel after fixing him up.

"Don't use your left hand for anything too strenuous, which includes any bedroom activities you might take part in the next month. The bandages need to be changed every 2 days, which you can either do yourself or you can come to me and I'll change them. No alcoholic beverages for the next week and no bar fights for the same amount of time. I'll go easy on your training tomorrow, and we'll take breaks the minute I see that you can't go any further, no earlier."  
"Alright!"  
"Remember what I said. No overly-strenuous activities, nor alcoholic beverages and all bar fights will have to be postponed until two weeks from now."  
"Yeah yea, I heard you the first time Tash."  
"Meet me at the backyard at 5 am, if I don't find you I'll hunt you down and _double_ your training load."  
"Aw, come on!"  
"No buts James. Count yourself lucky I'm not putting sparing for your training tomorrow like I usually would, because you know I _won't_ pull any of my punches."

Another flinch was pulled, not just from Jim this time but also from Sam. Sam knew from personal experience exactly how harsh of a taskmaster Tasha is. She once volunteered to teach Sam a little so that he can defend himself in case he ever gets in trouble.

He had to go to the Emergency Ward at a local hospital the day after. It was a minor miracle that he'd survived through the grueling pace that Tasha had set.

It gave him a new found respect for his younger siblings. Such a harsh training would need superhuman power of will, one that he noticed both of them had in spades. It made him respectful and proud of them, though he was also slightly afraid of Tasha, because for all that they made them go through in training she more than _**triples**_ in her own training regime. It obviously was a roaring success for her, but it made him wonder why she wasn't born a Romulan instead of a human.

Actually, it kind of makes him wonder how Jim manages to have enough energy to go to a bar when Tasha runs him to the ground with her training. After his onetime stint as Tasha's student he could barely _move_, never mind go to a bar and stir up a bar fight.

At least he knows that when they both reach the legal age for becoming an adult he won't have to worry about either of them dying although he may have to worry in the future about having to pay the hospital bills of anyone who somehow manages to get on the business end of their fists.

They both went upstairs to the room that they share, with Tasha berating Jim for his stupidity _again_ for somehow getting another alien angry enough at him to try to beat him into oblivion _again_.

'_Only in the Kirk household can this sort of things be considered normal.'_

Shaking his head with a small smile on his face Sam went out the door to go to work, only to come back tomorrow to see Tasha and Jim in the middle of their morning training.


End file.
